Of Queens and Roses
by almostinsane
Summary: The Blight is over and Aedan Cousland stands as Ferelden's greatest hero. Now betrothed to Queen Anora, Aedan must adapt to life after the Blight and face new challenges, including consequences of his past decisions.


Aedan Cousland had never felt more tired than he was at this very moment in time. He had the right to be, he supposed. It was mostly through his own actions that the Blight had finally ended. The Archdemon lay dead upon the top of Fort Drakon, already being stripped clean by smiths, mages, merchants, and anyone that wanted to make a quick sovereign out of the the dragon's corpse. The darkspawn were in full retreat, being killed by surface dwellers and rival darkspawn groups. Without the Archdemon giving them orders, it was almost too easy.

Aedan turned his attention to the scene before him. Even fatigue isn't an excuse to miss out on an event like this. It's only once in a lifetime that one witnesses a coronation after all. Despite himself, he had to smile at the way that Anora walked up the platform leading to the throne, the guards standing in attention as she did so. The Grey Warden could tell that Anora was enjoying himself, even as his betrothed knelt so that the Reverend Mother could bestow her blessing upon her and her future offspring.

Aedan smiled wryly. Betrothed. He still wasn't use to thinking of the queen as his future wife. Announcing their engagement was a political ploy to gain more of the Landsmeet's support and, though he didn't want to admit it, a way to look after Anora, partly to make sure she didn't end up like Loghain and, this he wouldn't even admit to himself, partly to make sure she was alright. The woman had lost much and he didn't want to see her become even more isolated thanks to her status. He knew that feeling well from when he was left alone at Highever when he was younger.

With the blessing over, Anora rose and began her speech and Aedan listened to her, already suspecting what she was going to say, "My friends, we are gathered to celebrate those responsible for our victory. My father Loghain, the man that led Ferelden to freedom at the Riverdane, gave his life for us and earned his redemption by slaying the Archdemon, but the one that led the battle against the darkspawn, thankfully, remains with us still. Ladies and Gentleman, may I formally present my betrothed, the first Grey Warden to defeat the Blight since Gahahel four centuries ago, Aedan Cousland of Highever."

Taking his cue, Aedan rose up the steps to stand beside Anora as the crowd gathered in the throne room burst into applause. Among them, Aedan spotted his traveling companions, Wynne and Leliana clapping the loudest while Oghren snorted and clapped as well. Maker, even Sten was giving him a short few claps, looking unsure about this strange human custom. He must have cut an impressive figure, Aedan noted. Covered from neck down in Blood Dragon Plate Armor with a head full of unruly blonde hair and green eyes, the young Cousland looked like he stepped out of the old legends he used to hear his Nana tell him right before he went to bed as a child.

As the applause died down, Anora spoke to him again, still with that air of formality that years as King Cailan's wife had instilled into her, "Lord Cousland, it is hard to imagine how you could have aided Ferelden more. Therefore, as a thank-you and an engagement present, I think it only fitting that I return the favor. Is there any boon you might ask of Ferelden's Queen?"

Flashes of memories of his family surfaced in Aedan's mind. He remembered his father's stern kindness from when he calmed his mother, who was scolding him for getting his clothes muddy from playing in the rain. He remembered how his mother could be as hard as steel one minute and then just as tender the next. Maker, he even missed his brother's teasing and his nephew's childish naivety.

Aedan smiled a little sadly at his betrothed, "Anora, unless you can raise the dead, there is nothing you can do save one. I only ask that there be justice done to the Howe family for what happened to mine."

Anora nodded, a flickering of understanding passing through her lovely eyes. She spoke aloud, "Very well. Let it be known that the Arl of Amaranthine, once the Arling of Arl Howe, is granted to the Grey Wardens. There, they can rebuild, following the example of those that went before them. In addition, the Howe family is stripped of their title and wealth and each family member will be investigated about their part in the Highever attack. Furthermore, the teyrnir of Highever is restored to the Cousland family, specifically Fergus Cousland, who was found alive after the Battle of Ostagar."

Aedan couldn't prevent an involuntary gasp as the figure of his brother, in all his green and brown chainmail glory, step out from amongst the crowd with the proudest grin Aedan had ever seen on his face. A proud expression crossed Anora's face and the Grey Warden had a feeling that this was, in part, her doing. It seemed she had a heart after all.

"Now, after you catch up a little with your older brother, might I suggest you step outside. There is a group of Ferelden citizens out there that are eager for a look at their hero. I suggest you make a brief appearance before they storm a gate. Just tell the guard at the door when you are ready," Anora told her in amusement. The nobles and Aedan's companions had already started talking amongst themselves, allowing the woman to be less regal.

Aedan nodded with a grin, silently thanking her for this small kindness as he approached Fergus and the young queen stepped down to socialize with the nobles. Personally, Aedan didn't envy her. He hated playing politics, but it seemed she actually enjoyed it.

"So, King-Consort and the Hero of Ferelden, huh?" Fergus asked him with a wide grin, "You've certainly done well for yourself, little brother."

"Is that how you treat your new king, Teyrn Cousland?" Aedan asked him with a laugh, something he hadn't done since Alistair left his side at the Landsmeet. He shook his head. No, this was a happy occasion. He could afford not to dwell on the past just this once. He continued, "I should clap you in irons for such disrespect!"

"You may be the most powerful man in Ferelden, after your future wife, of course," his older brother teased, "But you're still my younger brother. I'm always going to give you a hard time."

"Glad some things never change," Aedan told him, attempting to scowl and strangely enough, failing. Anyone that journeyed with him would tell you that Aedan Cousland could have the most painful-looking scowl imaginable on his face. He still couldn't hide when he was happy, however. His happy expression was soon replaced with a frown, though. After the Battle of Ostagar, he hadn't searched for Fergus as much as he could have and he suddenly felt terrible. He spoke, "Where were you, Fergus?"

"Well, while you were having your adventures, my unit was attacked right before the Battle of Ostagar. Next thing I knew, I woke up in a Chasind hut being nursed back to health. There, I heard about Mother and Father," Fergus told him with him with a frown, "As well as Oriana and Oren. The bastards didn't even spare women or children... As soon as I recovered, I rushed to Denerim since I heard the darkspawn were attacking. Now, I'm here watching my little brother being called a hero."

Aedan nodded, his mood sobering, "I wish I could have saved them. It was too late to do anything. Father was dying and Mother refused to leave. Almost everyone else was dead before I left my room."

"Our parents would be proud," Fergus told him with a small grin, "You made Howe pay for his treachery, saved Ferelden from the darkspawn, and have a fancy tittle and pretty new wife to go with it."

"Hmm... I wouldn't suggest speaking that way within earshot of Anora. I haven't seen her angry yet, but it wouldn't be pleasant to face it," Aedan advised him, appreciating his attempt to lighten up the mood.

"Mother would have liked her, then," Fergus told him with a wider grin, "She always said you needed a strong woman to keep you in line. How do you feel about marrying her, anyway?"

Aedan raised an eyebrow and cursed quietly. Of course Fergus would recognize a political marriage when he saw one. The younger Cousland sighed and replied truthfully, "She's used to power and getting her way, but she's a good person and I respect her. I can see loving her in the future, once I get to know her. The wedding is six months away, anyway."

"And it does help that she's good-looking, right?" Fergus asked him with a grin, "Though, I doubt you'll get to live out your dream with, what was it? No fewer than three wenches?"

Aedan grinned, remembering his last conversation with his brother. Was he that immature such a short while ago? He shook his head, "I'm afraid not. She'd castrate me and, as Queen, she'd have the authority too."

Fergus laughed and Aedan just smiled as the two began the mandatory greeting of the different guests that had the privilege of attending Anora's coronation. First Enchanter Irving, they found, was in a polite confrontation with the Reverend Mother that crowned Anora, an occupation hazard of First Enchanters, Aedan suspected. For his part, Aedan greeted Irving like an old friend and, much to the disapproval of the priest, discussed how the Circle was mending and how well the Mages fought to defend Denerim from the darkspawn. Fergus himself, however, found himself making polite conversation with the Reverend Mother to calm her down. Apparently, his little brother still disliked self-righteousness in all forms, even from the Chantry.

Soon, however, Aedan found himself talking to Leliana, feeling a bit nervous. She had seemed sad when she found out that Aedan was marrying Anora and the younger Cousland knew that she had liked him. Perhaps, if things had been different, he may have returned her feelings. Still, Aedan had busied himself with fighting the Blight and kept himself from forming romantic attachments with any of his companions, female and, in the case with Zevran, male alike.

"So here we are. The conquering hero has won the day and now he takes his bow and exits the stage. A find ending," Leliana announced with a a relieved smile.

"But this isn't a play," Aedan told her bluntly while Fergus glared at him.

"It seems that my little brother hasn't learned any manners since I last saw him," Fergus told her with a grin, "Forgive him, milady. You're one of his companions? He must have been a pain to travel with.

Leliana giggled and Aedan felt uncomfortable. What was it with his brother and foreign women? First he married an Antivan and now he was flirting with Leliana. She didn't seem to even mind. Aedan felt ill.

"Well, there are more people for me to greet. Keep Leliana company, won't you?" he announced before grinning mischievously, "Oh and tell Fergus about your vision?"

"Vision?" Fergus asked in confusion, only to be bombarded with Leliana's description of what she saw when she was staying at the Lothering. Aedan held back a laugh as he left. It was better that Fergus find out about Leliana's unique views incase he was ready to move on from his wife and son's deaths already.

As Fergus was trapped in a conversation with Leliana, Aedan talked with the rest of his companions. Zevran, he found, wished to stay, though he didn't come right out and say it. Aedan promptly invited him to. Anora, he was certain, would find an assassin useful, hopefully for security purposes only. Wynne, he found was leaving with Shale for the Tervinter Imperium to help Shale regain her mortality and Aedan wished them luck.

Sten, after congratulating him on his achievements, told him that he was leaving for his homeland now that he had an answer, as dutibound as ever, though he hinted they might see each other again. What was most surprising, however, was that Oghren was staying in Denerim to join the army.

"So, they're making a drunken, smelly dwarf like you a general?" Aedan asked him in shock.

"Well, being one of the Hero of Ferelden's companions does add something to the ol' resume," the dwarf laughed, "Besides, I fought sodding well. I think I deserve it."

"I'm sure they'll get used to the smell soon enough," he told him.

"Hah! I'll drink to that" the dwarf laughed, "Ah, well, enough babbling. That pot-bellied son of a whore Teagan said I'd pass out before drinking an entire barrel of pickle juice. I aim to prove him wrong."

Smiling wryly, Aedan laughed a little and said, "Don't every change."

"Hah, me?" the dwarf asked as he started down the hall, "It's been good traveling with you Warden. Don't get lost in the shuffle, now."

With that done, Aedan was about to resign himself to being paraded around for the crowds, but a glance at his future wife made him hesitate. She had a pensive expression, as if she was thinking of something that was troubling her. Deciding that the crowd could wait just a few more minutes, Aedan approached her.

"Oh, allow me to offer you my personal congratulations, Warden," Anora said, noticing him just as he stepped beside her, "I must admit that while I did not share my father's pessimism about the Grey Wardens, I had my doubts whether such a small number of you could be victorious. Yet here you are."

Aedan chuckled a little, "Anora, I don't think the nobles are watching us at the moment. At least address me by name if you insist on making your speeches."

Anora flushed, an indignant expression on her face, though a trace of humor appeared in her blue eyes, "Of course. I suppose it is a habit of mine to be formal, even outside of court. May I ask you a personal question?"

At the sad look of her face, all humor gone, Aedan nodded at her, allowing her to continue. She spoke, "I... I would like to know how my father died. I know that he killed the Archdemon, but that is not the whole picture is it? Can you... tell me anything else?"

Aedan paused, the face of his long-time foe and short-time ally flashed in his mind. After a moment, he replied, "He went willingly. I respect that."

"Thank you," she told him honestly, an all-too human expression upon her lovely face, "I am glad to know that he... ended his life as the man I remembered."

"At any rate," she said after a pause, swiftly changing the subject, "I understand preparations are underway for our wedding. It should be very soon. Are you nervous?"

"Perhaps a little," Aedan told her, recognizing that the topic of her father was closed for now, "It's not every day you get married, let alone to a queen."

She actually laughed a little, "Good. I feel the same, I must confess... You are rather intimidating, after all."

"I can assure you that I never harmed an innocent," Aedan told her with a chuckle, "Lest assured, you intimidate me about as much. I never met a woman quite as... commanding."

She nodded, looking pleased, "We will need to speak more of the role you wish to play. As the Hero of Ferelden, there are many opportunities, but that can wait. The people are waiting. The first thing you must learn about being royalty is to make an appearance."

Knowing he couldn't put it off any longer, Aedan nodded and left, with a bow to please any cynical member of the nobility that might be watching. He approached the guards by the door.

"Are you ready, my lord?" one of the guards asked him, "The crowds are getting restless."

"Yes, I'm ready. Let's go," Aedan told him.

"Right, follow me," he said and Aedan stepped into the sunlight and walked amongst the people that called him a hero. Thinking of what he had to do tonight, however, the Grey Warden didn't feel much like one, however.

*

Aedan was paraded around well into the night. In hindsight, he couldn't blame the people. They had just suffered through a Blight and the siege of their capital city. If things had gone differently, Ferelden could well have been destroyed, along with the rest of the world. Tonight, though exhaused, Aedan Cousland has one last task.

Standing in front of a cell in Fort Drakon, the Grey Warden waited for the man in front of him to turn around. After minutes of waiting, the man finally turned.

"I suppose I should be honored," Alistair told him bitterly, "The Hero of Ferelden is visiting my lonely cell. Forgive me if I don't shake your hand."

"I know you are angry with me," Aedan told his friend, "But I really had no choice. You were acting like a child. You're lucky I was there to convince Anora to spare your life. You being locked up was to prevent you from doing anything stupid."

"Something stupid, huh?" Alistair asked dryly, "You mean like sparing the life of the very man that tried to kill both of us, not to mention succeeded in killing Duncan and the rest of the Grey Wardens!"

"Damn it, Alistair, I could not and would not kill a kneeling and defeated man in front of his own daughter. You'd be thankful to know that Loghain died slaying the Archdemon so you got what you wanted," Aedan told him angrily.

"And he's being hailed as a hero! He's counted among the Grey Wardens! Worse, he'll be remembered as one of the few Grey Wardens that ended a Blight!"

"And he will answer for his crimes in the afterlife," Aedan told him , attempting to keep his cool, "Do you think the Maker would be swayed by what people thought of him?"

"I might be swayed, if I did not know the truth. You didn't spare Loghain out of mercy or even to end the Blight. You did it for the same reason you do everything. Power," Alistair accused with a glare, "You didn't want to alienate your ticket to the throne."

Aedan took a step back, as if struck, this time whispering hoarsely, "That's not true."

"Isn't it?" Alistair asked him triumphantly, his pent up frustration building in his voice, "You always liked power. You were the one that took command of our group and you were the one that made all the decisions. You even changed whatever you pleased in the places you traveled. You became my best friend just because I was Maric's son, but when Anora came along, you traded up!"

"That's not true!" Aedan yelled at him, his voice breaking, "Damn you, Alistair, you're my best friend!"

"And you're Bhelen's twin brother. You two sure hit it off as you made him king," Alistair told him.

THWACK. Aedan had punched his former friend in the face, knocking him down on the floor. Aedan glared at him coldly, "Don't you ever compare me to him!"

Alistair groaned and rubbed his face, a red mark appearing on his cheek. Aedan refused to look at him as he walked away, speaking in a measured tone, "A ship will be at the docks tomorrow to take you to the Wardens' fortress at Weisshaupt in the Anderfels. Anora's decreed that you are not to enter Ferelden again, under penalty of death."

"Like I would ever want to," Alistair muttered, just well enough for Aedan to hear. The Her of Ferelden said nothing.

The triumphs of the day had turned to ashes in his mouth as he left the man that had been his closest friend during the Blight. When he went to bed that night, Aedan only felt exhaustion and regret.

**A/N. Wow, that's a long chapter. Alistair fans, please don't hurt me. I actually love the character. It's just that, with this story, I want to explore all the results of the Warden's decisions, including him sparing Loghain. A perceptive reader might have noticed Bhelen being mentioned. He may just make an appearance. Anyway, stay tuned. I look forward to exploring Aedan's and Anora's relationship as well.**


End file.
